What did I ever do?
by HarryPotterFanWhoYouDon'tKnow
Summary: It gets dark in places, this is your warning. Sierra just wants to be free. To escape from it all. She deserves better. I don't want to give away anything more :P I suck at summaries, I've said it before. The story is better and darker then this summary, promise.


**What did I ever do**

**Oneshot alert! So although this story is rated T, it gets quite intense at points. It probably COULD be rated M for dark scenes. However this is more my writing style then probably anything else I have written on Fanfiction... so enjoy!**

Sierra's phone bleeped. It was a text from Cody. Since the end of World Tour, Sierra and Cody had been close friends. They had kept in contact, and Sierra had even once flown to New Jersey to visit Cody. However lately, Cody had been cold towards her, not returning her texts or calls. So naturally when Sierra saw that her text was from her Codykins, she jumped on her phone.

**"****Stp txting me."**

That was it. Two weeks of no contact, and that was all she got? Sierra screamed and threw her phone at the wall. It shattered and crumbled to pieces on the floor.

"No no no NO!" she screamed. Without her phone she could not even reply to Cody. An idea coming to her mind, Sierra ran to her laptop and pulled open her email.

"Contacts... C... Chris, Courtney... here he is!" Sierra muttered to herself. "Cody A."

Sierra quickly typed an email in.

**"****Codykinssss why aren't you talking to me? Why can't I text you? We're BFF's righttttt?"**

She hit the send button then eagerly sat down to wait for a reply. She waited, yet no reply. Sierra sat like a zombie staring at her screen for hours, yet still no reply came. Eventually she decided to send another email.

**"****Please Codykins! Why won't you talk to me! You can tell me what is wrong Codywody! I'm your BFF!"**

This time, the ping of an arriving email came almost as soon as hers had been sent.

**"****Sierra, I'm NOT your Codykins OR your Codywody! I'm not even your BFF! Why won't you just leave me alone! I said that stuff so that the public would like me, K? I don't want to be your friend. I don't even want to talk to you! LEAVE ME ALONE! You're stupid and annoying and you're just an idiotic stalker!"**

Sierra stared at her screen, her breath heaving in and out. The day Cody had said that he wanted to be her friend... that had been the best day of her life. It had been worth more to her then the million dollars. To be rejected by the one that she cared for so deeply... it was like a knife between her ribs. A tear cut down her cheek. Then more came, until it was like a flood. Sierra cried all that night. Without her Cody, she didn't want to live.

Sierra was huddled in a ball on the floor when her mother came in the next morning.

"Sierra?" her mum's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Sierra, darling, tell me what's wrong."

Sierra did not answer. The pain she was feeling could not be expressed into words. And what came next was like the knife into the weakened body.

"Sierra, you purple haired freak. When your mother asks you a question, you must reply. I don't have time for your crap. You are lucky that I'm taking the time out of my Chris blogging to come talk to you! You don't deserve my Chris time. He is worth a million of you." Sierra's mother's voice hissed like a snakes.

"M...mum!" Sierra choked out. "Wha... what did I do?"

"If it wasn't for your idiot actions, blowing up _darling_ Chris's plane, he wouldn't hate this family. I love Chris more then I love you, and for you to do this to me only diminishes what love is _left over_ for you. Now, there is none. Only hate, pure and cold hatred. I consider you my daughter no more."

Sierra had no idea what had constituted this sudden change in her mother, but it hurt. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. Sierra just wished to be free from her agony. She heard her mum slam the door on her way out. Sierra crawled slowly towards her bedside table. She pulled open the drawer, and got out her pocket knife.

She crept up to her mirror and looked at her face for the last time. So... ugly. Hideous. She was disgusting. The world shouldn't have to see this face ever again. She held the knife up to her chest... but then she stopped.

Why should she have to suffer for what others had done? She looked down at where the knife was lightly pressing on her chest and saw a trickle of blood. Slowly, using more will power than she had ever had to before, she put the knife down. It wasn't right that she should have to leave this world because of the misdeeds of others.

Sierra painfully pushed herself up until she was standing. She wobbled, but managed not to fall. She began to walk towards her cupboard. Every step was agony, but Sierra was determined. She deserved better than this.

Sierra slowly pulled her bag out of the mess in her cupboard. She stuffed it full of clothes – whatever she found went in. Once her bag was full, she dragged it over to the window. She gently opened the glass pane, and pulled herself and her bag through it. It was already midday, so it was bright and hot.

Sierra walked away from her house, quickening her pace with each step, until she was running. She was finally going to be free.

When her mother next came into Sierra's room she found the open window and the pocket knife and blood on the floor. She told no-one. Years later, she felt the guilt of what she had done. It drove her even more insane then she already was. She felt the pain of what she had done, she felt Sierra's pain. Yet Sierra was long gone, free and happy.

**So... yes it gets dark at points, I know. However it is lighter than a lot of stuff that I write on Fanfiction. Please review, just don't hate. Constructive criticism is welcome. So if this story wasn't your cup of tea, just ignore it. If you liked it, glad I could write something decent :D. I guess the message of this story kind of had an anti bullying theme.**

**Until next time,**

**HPFWYDK.**


End file.
